Dont mess with punks!
by SakuraSamora
Summary: Currently being revised, 13 chapters outlined, 11 needing to be revised, happening pretty quickly to. Anyways, Kagomes a new girl in school, total punk, but with big secrets, of the demonic kind : . She can skate, she can play, and transform into...read!
1. The New Girl

Hello and goodevening, this is the completely revised version of Don't Mess With Punks, decided to keep the name. Well I should tell you this might come off as extremely poserish and a bit OOC but that's how I started it so theres not much I can do about it now. I wrote this FIVE years ago so its completely different from my style now. At first I thought of just deleting the whole thing but when I looked back and old reviews I felt I owed it to the fans of this story to continue and finish it. I'm not happy with how cliché it has turned out though so it will have drastic changes. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, thank you .

"Man that stupid principal doesn't know what he's talking about" Inuyasha explained his long time best friend Miroku. Inuyasha was a tall 18 year old with long white hair that reached to his back, his unusual amber eyes catching even more attention. He had a tight black muscle shirt on with a white dog down the side, under his right arm. His pants were a matching black with holes here and there, his white converse rubbing into the dirt.

"Dude how many schools let people skateboard in the hallways?" Miroku asked as he shuffled a pair of red cards. Miroku had black hair held back in a small ponytail; he was dressed in a plain white muscle shirt. He had black cargo pants with an endless amount of pockets on them, apparently he holds a lot of stuff, no one knows what exactly.

"They should, we have to bear their classes all... oh great here he comes," each boy rolling their eyes.

"Hello boys, may I ask what you are doing hanging around outside of the school entrance," a little man in about his 40s asked, he wore a black suit with a green shirt and tie, you could tell he was wearing a wig since the color didn't match his eyebrows.

"No," Inuyasha whispered.

"Excuse me, Mr. Taisho (I love when writers use that name) is it" asked the principal.

"Yeah oh I mean yes sir Principal Himiko,"grumble grumble. "Well we would like to chat but we do need to be going, have a nice day Principal Himiko," Miroku said as he grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and walked off towards a girl with black hair. "Man if you kept going he would have suspended you Inuyasha," Miroku shoved his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes in thought.

"Yeah whatever I don't care lets go look for Sango and Kouga" Inuyasha said as he walked off.

Soon they were standing beside a girl about their age. "Hey man whats up, what happened with Himiko" she asked.

"Oh nothing just wanted to know what we were doing in front of the school, so what up with you Sango" Inuyasha asked her.

Sango was dressed in a tight red shirt that read 'Punk+Chick+Bad Attitude Back Off!'; she wore a pair of pants similar to Miroku's but fit tight on her and showed of her curves and no where near as many pokets. She wore a pair of black Vans that she took the liberty of decorating. "Oh nothin much just have a big project to work on after school and I still don't have a partner for it, everyone's taken in class," she semi pouted.

"Sorry my love I would have gladly asked you but I promised Inuyasha" Miroku told her as he encircled his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek, which made her turn pink.

"Its ok I'll find someone else" she said.

"WHAT?! YOU DONT WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME ANYMORE?!" Miroku screamed.

"No not that, for the project" Sango said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh I knew that he he" Miroku said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Another member soon joined their group, "Hey guys what's going on" asked a tall guy with back hair in a long ponytail.

"Hey what's up Kouga we were just talking" Inuyasha told as he clasped hands with Kouga.

Kouga was tall and had black eyes, he wore a plain black and blue shirt. He had on black and blue baggy parachute pants. He was the same height as Inuyasha, about 6'2, both boys having a very overpowering masculine presence.

A loud ring could be heard around the school and soon kids started piling into the front entrance, late lunch finally over.

"There goes the bell better get to class, great and I still don't have a partner" Sango said as she and Miroku walked hand in hand towards to door.

"Well see you later Kouga" Inuyasha said as he and Kouga gave another clap

"Yeah see ya bro." Inuyasha and Kouga knew each other since childhood and became more like brothers. Granted Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kouga are ALL best friends, but Inuyasha and Kouga have been for the longest and it still surprises people how that could be after so long.

Inuyasha soon caught up with Sango and Miroku who have by now let go of each other due to the strict rules implemented by the even stricter faculty.

To their liking all three comrades have 8th period together, Science, not that they liked the class mind you.

"Man I'm glad there's not to much longer left of school, only an hour and a half then home free" Sango said as she sat in a seat next to Miroku, Inuyasha sat in the back of Miroku.

"Class settle down tod..." the teacher began to give her daily lecture but was cut off by a knock at the door, "Come in" she said.

A girl about 18 walked in, right away she caught Inuyasha eye. She wore a tight red shirt that read School Sucks, she had on equally holy jeans, tears and rips everywhere on a dark pair of purple pants. She also had on a small spiked necklace and matching bracelet. She had long black hair and held a skateboard in one had and a CD player in the other. She had a cell phone clipped to her side and ear buds in her ears. She handed the teacher a paper.

"Excuse me but you can not have a skateboard in class you'll have to put in your locker". That's when Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku started booing. "Quiet class you know the rules" the teacher said.

"I don't have a locker yet" said the girl.

"Well ok. Well class we have new student, her name is…" quickly she glanced and the paper handed to her, "Kagome Higurashi, you can take a seat next to Mr. Taisho in the back" Kagome grabbed her skateboard and held it long ways as she searched the isles.

This sure made Inuyasha happy, 'man she's hot, wonder were she came from' he thought as he signaled her to where he was.

"Man not another punk we have enough freaks" a girl in the middle of the class said to her friends.

This made Kagome stop in her tracks, she turned around and got close enough to the girl that their noses nearly touched, "you need to watch who the hell you'r talking about bitch, I'll gladly put you in your place if you require assistance." She then got up and sat down next to Inuyasha.

"Yeah right I bet she can't even throw a punch" the same girl murmured. "OWWW!!" the girl grabbed the back of her head and turned to look behind her, on the ground she saw a small rectangular pencil eraser. "Who…" looking up her eyes caught Kagome's.

"You seriously want me to throw a punch?" Kagome eyed her with a smirk, "bet it will hurt more then that little eraser there."

Our trio could only stare, 'badass!!' was the common thought circling the group.

So there's my revised first chapter. I tried not to change to much but I kept the same idea, tell me if you like it or if I'm just wasting my time.


	2. So Who Are You?

Well here is revised Chapter 2.

The class soon began and the small drama soon spread through the room.

"Hey that was pretty good, what school did you come from" Inuyasha asked her hoping she could hear his whisper.

"Class I'll be out for a while be good" the teacher said, the class already prepared for one of her frequent leaves. They all wondered what she did every time she left.

"I came from Shinzuko High in Hoken Japan" she replied, 'man he is HOT, and I thought I'd be bored ha.'

"Well I'm Inuyasha this is Miroku and Sango, their going out," making sure to add Miroku was off the market just in case.

"Hey," they both said smiling.

"Hey so are we the only skaters here" she asked them, assuming they were from their loud booing not to long before.

"Na there's Kouga and some other people we don't talk to them though, just Kouga" Sango said, "OHHH DO YOU HAVE A PARTNER FOR THE PROJECT?" Sango yelled, which also made everyone turn around and make Sango sink in her chair.

"Uhh seeing as I just got here.. no not really" Kagome replied hoping not to catch as much attention as Sango did.

"Oh great you can be partner... If it's ok with you I mean" she said a little quieter.

"Of course I don't mind, so who was that bitch that tried to start shit with me" Kagome asked sending a glare towards the back of said girls neck.

"Oh that's Kikyo, she's a real bitch and can't stand punks or anything different" Inuyasha said hoping to get to talk to Kagome a little more.

"Oh well she better watch her back, I don't take shit from no one, especially preppy whores," Kagome said finally calming down, but that's when it happened.

She looked straight into Inuyashas' eyes. They both just stared at each other.

'Man his eyes, there beautiful, I could just get lost in them, who has eyes like that' Kagome thought.

'Man she has beautiful eyes. Whoa what am I doing I don't even know her but..' then Inuyasha lost his train of thought with what came out of Kagome's mouth.

"You have the most unique eyes, are they contacts, they don't look like it" Kagome asked, turning a little pink, that in turn made Inuyasha, of all people, turn pink. "Uhhh no these are my eyes, thanks though" he replied. 'She noticed my eyes first…of all things…hmm… she's an interesting girl,' a small smile formed on his usually frowning face.

"Ok class settle down I wasn't gone that long now today," the teacher started talking about cells and atoms, but Inuyasha and Kagome weren't listening.

"So hey me and my friends like to go to Vans at the Marquee and skate, you want to come, you don't have to skate if you don't want to" he asked 'man why am I so nervous, she's just a really hot punk chick with a cool shirt and cool outfit, why am I acting like this?! I'M ME FOR CRYING OUTLOUD WHEN AM I NERVOUS AROUND GIRLS!!'

"Um sure why not it sounds like fun, but I have to stop by at my house to ask my mom can anyone give me a ride" she asked 'cool got a hot friend already and I get to go skate with them'.

"Oh yeah you'll have a blast! Inuyasha likes to show off but he really is a good skater" Sango said ' I knew Inuyasha had the hotts for her, he never asks a girl to go out with us, he doesn't even talk to people till he's been around them for a couple weeks, he just started talking to her like he knew her forever'. "Oh and you have to meet Kouga, you'll like him he's cool."

"Now class make sure you study."

RIIIING

As the gang walked out the door Inuyasha and Kagome just kept talking about whatever random thing popped into their heads. "So your 18 and have a little brother named Souta, a mother but no father at home, and a grandfather, cool, guess I know a lot about you already.. Oh and your favorite color's purple" Inuyasha told her triumphantly.

Kagome just laughed, "Yeah that's about it so far. Oh and don't be mad when I turn out to be a better skater then you, I've been skating since I could walk, my dad was a total head banger and loved skating so he taught me all I know" Kagome said.

'Man I got to ask her out tonight after we leave Vans' Inuyasha gulped 'damn I'm nervous again!' he thought annoyed. "Na I don't think anyone could be better then the king."

"Except the queen" Kagome said laughing.

"MAN INUYASHA I SEE YOUR NOT WASTING TIME TRYING TO GET A NEW GIRLFRIEND" Miroku yelled from a little ways up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP PERV OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS" Inuyasha yelled back redder then a tomato.

Kagome could do nothing but laugh, 'I wonder if he does like me, or is at least interested in me. No way Kags he barley met you,' obviously not to confident in herself.

"Just ignore him, HE'S JUST JEALOUS CAUSE I RATHER TALK TO YOU THEN A GUY WITH A PONYTAIL" she yelled out.

"Hey what's wrong with ponytails on a guy" someone said behind her. That made Kagome and Inuyasha turn fast.

It was Kouga and he was totally checking Kagome out.

"And who may I ask is this lovely lady" Kouga said as he kissed Kagome hand. This definitely peeved Inuyasha good.

"Her name is Kagome and I don't think she likes people coming up and kissing her hand Kouga," Inuyasha spat out at him as if he just made a move on HIS girl.

"What Inuyasha don't tell me you got the hotts for a girl you just met" Kouga said laughing.

"And how do you know I haven't known her for a long time" Inuyasha asked him while crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Hey man I was just joking, how bout we catch up with Sango and Miroku and get to Vans" he said waving he's hands in front of him.

"Well actually were going to my house to ask my mom if I can go first, that alright?" Kagome asked a bit embarrassed.

"Cool with me lets get going" Kouga said as he spend up to the couple. 'Oh I'm going to have so much fun with Inuyasha and his new….girly friend.' Kouga couldn't help but let out a laugh.

So there ya go. A bit poser-ish in spots but I have to keep it semi the same with the original don't I!


End file.
